The LA Night
by Siyana19
Summary: What if Castle and Beckett kissed and made love when they were in L.A. to investigate Royce's dead.
1. In LA

**So this is my first fanfic ever. I'm 13 and I'm bulgarian and I live in Italy so they are 3 languages messing up in my head so please forgive me for the grammatical mistakes. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle or anything related to it.**

It was late night in LA, they were sitting on the couch drinking wine talking, about Royce's case.

"I can't believe, that I'm never gonna see him again." She said sadly.

He leaned back and said "You know what I tought when I first met you?"

"Hmm?"

"That you're a mystery that I was never gonna solve. Even now after spending all this time with you, I'm … I'm still amazed of the depths of your strength, your heart .. and your hotness."

She smiled and said "You're not so bad yourself Castle."

They smiled and stare at each other for a few seconds. Then they got closer and closer until the lips met in a passionate kiss. Kate pulled away first and stare at him for a few awkward and silent moments.

She was the first to broke the silent "I … I should … go to bed. It's … It's late. Good night."

"Kate" He tried to stop her.

"Good night, Castle." She knew that was a mistake.

When she closed the door and leaned in it. Butterflys were allready in her stomach, but she had to ignore them. She was with Josh. But she couldn't she didn't fill that way with Josh. She liked him, but she didn't love him, like she loved Castle. That's why she followed her heart and opened the door. He was just entering in his room.

"Castle." She said softly.

He turned around and saw her coming towards him. The moment she was infront of him she kissed him deeply. As they continued to kiss she pushed him towards the bed. They slowly started undress each other. They made love and after that drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

~C&B~

Kate woke up first in the next morning in Castle's arms she watch him sleeping for a minute, he looked so peacefull in his sleep, he was smiling. But she realised that this was a mistake. They couldn't have a relationship. It was going to break their friendship and partnership. That's why she got up and went to take a shower and get dressed.

When he woke up and searched for her, but she wasn't there he knew that she ran a way, because she wasn't ready to let him in, because she was scared of being hurt, he wasn't going hurt her thought, he loved her awlays.

He got up and went to the livingroom and saw her writing on the white board.

"Wow … Someone's up early" He joked.

"Hey" She said cheery.

"Kate" he said seriously.

She ignored him and said "I'm trying to figure this robbery down."

"Kate we need to talk"

"Let's catch the murderer first then we'll talk I promise."

**So what do you think please review and again I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Should I continue that ?**


	2. The Confess

**Ok, so they were 2 reviews asking me to continue the story. That was enough for me so here it is. I'm sorry for the mistakes English is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle or anything related to it.**

Chapter 2

Two weeks latter Kate was sitting on her desk doing paperwork, when Castle came bringing her coffe. He put the cup down on the desk and sat on the chair near her desk. She smiled and picked the cup to take a sip. He stared at her for a second remembering the night in LA.

The one night that she was ignoring, the one that probably would change their lives forever.

"Beckett" he said softly broking the silence.

"Mmm?"

"We need to talk." He said seriously, but softly.

She looked at him with her hazel eyes understanding what he was talking about, but she ignored him turning her head at the paperwork that she was doing and said "… Talk about what?"

"You know about what." He said a little bit angry, because he knew she was ignoring him, trying to run away.

"I don't have anything to say." she said not removing her gaze from the paperwork she was doing.

"For God's sakes Kate, I know that was wrong and that you are with Josh, but we need to talk Kate." He said loudly.

She knew that he was right.

"I was with Josh." She corrected him quiet, stil not removing her gaze from the paperwork.

"What?" Castle said with confusion.

"I broke up with him the day we came back from LA." Kate said finally turning her head to gaze him.

"What? Why?" he said still with confusion.

"I really liked him. …But that wasn't enough." She said staring at him for a second, and the returned her gaze to the paperwork and continued to write.

"Let's continue that coversation on a drink tonight?" he said softly touching her hand.

"Ok." She replied.

~C&B~

At eight o'clock Kate knocked on his door. With one of hers shy smiles she said 'hi' as he opened the door.

"Hi." He responded and moved aside to let her in.

"Do you want something to drink?" Castle asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." She said following him.

Then an awkward silence fill the air. It wasn't suppost to be awkward between them they've been working together almost four years. But it was because niether of them knew how to continue the talk they had in the precinct. Castle was the one who broked the awkward silence.

"So… you broke up with Josh?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah… yeah, I did." She said nodding, biting her lower lip and looking everywhere but not at him.

"Why?"

"I told you already I really liked him, but it wasn't enough." She said finally looking at him.

"Yeah, I remember, but what I ment was why did you really broke up with him. You've been dating almost a year and you just broke up with him?" He said handing her a glass of wine.

For some reason Kate got angry.

"You want to know why I broke up with him? Because I slept with you. I felt so guilty. It felt so wrong and then at the same time it felt so right. And it didn't felt so right with him. It was different with you Castle. I broke up with him because I wasn't inlove with him like I'm inlove with you!" She yelled at him and the second this words were out and she realised what she just said Kate tried to run away. But she was stopped by Castle's hand on her wrist.

When Kate turned around to look in his eyes she was surprised by his warm soft lips on hers. The kiss was slow in the beginning, but then fast grew in a deep and passionate one. When air become necessaire they broke up the kiss resting there foreheads against each others'.

"I love you too Kate. Always."

**So I was thinking of ending this here. What do you think? I'm sorry for the mistakes guys. Reviews are welcomed. =]**


End file.
